In the related art, for example, a pneumatic tire, which is mounted on an applied rim having a rim base part and a rim flange part as shown in the following Patent Document 1, has been known. In this pneumatic tire, each of a pair of left and right bead parts is provided with a base surface part that faces an inner side in a tire radial direction and is supported from the inner side in the tire radial direction by a rim base part; a back surface part that faces an outer side in a tire width direction and is supported from the outer side in the tire width direction by a rim flange part; and a heel part that couples an end portion of the base surface part on the outer side in the tire width direction and an end portion of the back surface part on the inner side in the tire radial direction.